


A Day in Spooky High School

by VioletAmet



Series: Monster Prom Mischief [3]
Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAmet/pseuds/VioletAmet
Summary: A collection of drabbles, short stories, and such. I use prompts for some of these, and I wish to write as much as I can for the Monster Prom fandom, because I really love the game, but I'm keeping it all here. Anyway, take it easy folks.[To anyone interested, feel free to send me prompts. I can't promise much, I'm sorry, as I mostly just write drabbles, but I have been struggling lately. But, that's just that. Again, take it easy folks.]





	1. Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> [“On a scale of one to australia, how dangerous are we talking?” - from tumblr]

Oz knew exactly what they getting into, when they decided to help Polly in chemistry. Everyone else did too, when they saw Oz dressed up in a hazmat suit, so they, as well as the teacher, decided to leave class for an early lunch.   
  
Meanwhile, Polly giggled hysterically as she poured some chemicals into a pot, hoping to make some sort of super effective, totally radical, drug. Unlike Oz, she decided to do it with very little clothing, since she is a ghost and all, so it (probably) won’t kill her (again). (Which makes Oz wonder how she can take drugs, and be intoxicated, while she can’t even eat food. Then again, Oz shouldn’t exactly question her, being the literal manifestation of phobias themself.)   
  
“So,” Oz spoke up, “on a scale of one to australia, how dangerous are we talking?”   
  
Polly turned to them with a look of utter shock. “Dangerous?! This isn’t dangerous at all, Ozzy!” She then gave him a playful wink. “It’s going to be rad, I swear! Especially when we put this in the special sauce this friday.”   
  
Oz chuckled as they decided to pour a little bit more of some random chemical into the mix. “All right, then.”


	2. Zoe

"Come on, try this one on!" Vicky cooed, while she held a bright blue dress in front of Zoe. "I think you will look adorable!"

Zoe stared at the dress with uncertainty in her eyes, then looked back at Vicky as she gave her a wide smile. Her tentacles wiggled and curled, before she gave Vicky a firm nod, and took the dress into her left hand. She was then pushed into the nearest changing room by Vicky.

Before she could get out of her sundress, Zoe looked at herself in the mirror. For a brief moment, she remembered her original purpose in this world: to destroy it.

But, after all that Vicky had done for her, and letting her meet with her friends, despite her purpose, she felt something different. Something new.

The feeling of love, from those who admired her.

Zoe mustered up a smile in her reflection, then took off her dress to change into the other one. As soon as she stepped out, Vicky cried out in excitement, and gave her a tight hug. "I knew it!" she yelled. "You look so adorable, Zoe!"

Zoe giggled as she wrapped tentacle and left arm around Vicky's waist. "Thank you, Vicky," she replied, while pressing her forehead against hers, making Vicky giggle.


End file.
